


Gemini

by versaphile



Series: Lenny/David/Syd Fics [2]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Body Modification, Bodyswap, Canon Queer Character, David's Commune, F/F, Fanart, Hair-pulling, Illustrations, Implied Lenny/Others, Kneeling, Lenny Busker POV, Lesbian Character(s), Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Multi, Mutant Powers, Non-Binary Sydney Barrett, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Pansexual Character, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Queer Themes, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Shapeshifting, Smut, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Trans David Haller, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Written before season 3, cherries, entirely indulgent, non-binary character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: Her twins, she calls them. Lenny never thought she'd want to be anyone's, but she's theirs. A Lenny/Swapped!David&Syd PWP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TransWonderWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransWonderWoman/gifts).



> For TransWonderWoman, who after [One Big Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922611) wanted more of "embodiment and selfhood and psychic projection and messy complicated conceptions of sexuality and how love can transcend the physical and even identity at its most basic level." <3
> 
> Thanks to Mossomness for her fantastic betaing, as always. <3

The commune is quiet this morning. Unconscious mostly, and the few who are awake look astonishingly hung over. But that's how it should be after a rager like the one they had. 

Despite everything Lenny drank and smoked last night, her new body still feels baby-fresh. She walks out onto the sand and breathes in that clean tropical ocean breeze, lets it wash over her naked skin. She feels good, very good.

She walks back, eyes the sprawl of other naked bodies. Spots Amy snuggled between a man and a woman, with a blissed-out smile on her face. No more tight-ass hausfrau bullshit for her. Lenny feels smug about that. But this morning she feels smug about a lot of things.

She grabs a handful of cherries from a fruit platter and makes her way back to the honeymoon suite. 

Her beautiful girls are tangled up in each other, and Lenny pauses to savor the sight. Her twins, she calls them. Twin gods, and they're all hers.

And she's theirs. Lenny never thought she'd want to be anyone's. But this is where the crazy funhouse ride of her life took her.

She crawls back onto the bed, next to David. David's hair is growing out, soft curls framing her face. Lenny likes it longer, likes having enough to run her fingers through and grab and muss. It's plenty mussed now, a serious case of bed head. Lenny runs her fingers through it, smoothes it down. David doesn't even stir. 

Lenny checks on Syd. Syd's hair's all mussed, too, though it doesn't stick straight up the way David's does. Lenny brushes back a lock of long blonde hair from Syd's face. Syd looks-- Content. It's a good look on her.

Lenny bites into a cherry, then spits out the pit. She leans down and kisses David awake, gets cherry juice all over those plump lips and then licks it away. David gives a sleepy moan and kisses back.

"Morning, baby girl," Lenny coos.

David is a master of soft looks, but she gives Lenny her softest look yet. "Morning," David sighs. 

Lenny kisses her again, again. David stirs and reaches for her, and Lenny lets herself be pulled down.

"We're married," David says, sleepily astonished. 

"We are," Lenny says. "We should celebrate."

"Thought we just did," David says, and she's pleased about it.

"Oh, that was just the warmup," Lenny promises. "Cherry?"

David opens her mouth, and Lenny dangles a cherry into it. David bites down and moans.

"Morning, babe," Lenny says, seeing Syd is awake and watching them. "Cherry?"

Syd opens her mouth, and Lenny feeds her, too, then-- Kisses her, nice and easy. Lenny didn't have a lucky life until she got this, but she feels stupid lucky now.

When Lenny pulls back, she sees David has an expression of absolutely soppy joy. Lenny knew the wedding would make her that way, but somehow she doesn't mind.

David gives a huge stretch, then pulls Lenny down between them. David and Syd both snuggle close. Syd takes the last few cherries from Lenny's hand and feeds them to Lenny one by one while David sets her sights on making another hickey on Lenny's neck while also fonding Lenny's tits. Greedy baby girl.

"How's everyone?" Syd asks, when the cherries are gone.

"Oh, they're good," Lenny says. "Amy looked real good."

Syd closes her eyes, and Lenny knows she's reaching out to check for herself. If Lenny concentrates, she can just feel the brush of Syd's mind against her own. Syd opens her eyes again, satisfied.

It's been a year since Syd and David started swapping, and Syd still gets this look in her eyes when she uses her half of David's powers. The god look. It's kinda terrifying, but Lenny loves it when she's terrifying. The only thing better is when both her girls are terrifying, it's so fucking hot.

David moves down to nuzzle and suck on her tits. Of course, she's Lenny's baby girl. And then Syd's hand caresses Lenny's belly and moves down, down.

Lenny moans and they all shift. Lenny holds on to David and plays with her hair as Syd's fingers slide along Lenny's pussy, dipping in and teasing around her clit. Syd's mouth starts working on Lenny's shoulder, adding another hickey of her own. Lenny writhes between them, damp with sweat and slick, her belly warm with want, and lets them feast on her, on the body they made for her, for them.

They know her body, they know just what she likes. Lenny comes, clenching against Syd's hand, holding David to her breast, breathing hard. Lenny loves them, she loves them, it's bliss.

She lets go. Syd eases back to let her recover. David doesn't.

"Fuck yeah," Lenny sighs. "Start as you mean to go on, am I right?"

"Absolutely," Syd agrees. "Is that the plan for today? Fuck each other's brains out?"

"You read my mind," Lenny says, and smirks. "Isn't fucking each other's brains out what honeymoons are for?"

Syd's pleased, but Lenny can tell she's hungry for something extra. Syd likes breaking boundaries. Sometimes she smashes them out of existence. But there's no need to rush her. Syd will do what she wants when she wants. 

David's still wrapped around Lenny, soaking up all that skin-to-skin. Even without telepathy, Lenny can tell there's something cooking in that head.

They're a lot to handle, the two of them. But they're never dull.

Syd gets up and heads to the bathroom, showers. She likes to be clean, like the cat she used to swap with. Lenny forgets sometimes that Syd isn't in her original body. She wonders if Syd misses swapping. Maybe it's hard to miss what you do all the time. 

"First day of the rest of our lives, huh?" Lenny says. Syd might not need help, but David does. 

David gives a soft assent. She buries her face against Lenny, then lets her go, rolls onto her back. "Lenny, do you think-- Syd wants to stop?"

"Shouldn't you be asking her that?" Lenny asks. Never mind that Syd heard that, that she heard those thoughts while they churned in David's head. David forgets these things when she's distracted, and-- This whole wedding thing has been one massive distraction.

David doesn't reply, and then-- "I'm afraid she'll--" She swallows, then gives Lenny a soulful look. "I don't want to go back."

"It's been six months," Lenny points out. That was one of the reasons for the wedding. Six continuous months of David and Syd's happy new existence, no more breaks for swapping back. Enough time for David to cut her hair and grow it out again, and to become a her instead of a him. "People usually get cold feet before the wedding, not after."

David huffs a little laugh. 

It's just nerves, Lenny decides. They've been through a lot of changes, all of them. Lenny knows how David works, knows her from the inside. They've got something good and David's afraid they'll lose it, like they lost so much. The swap stuff is just-- What she latched onto. A convenient worry.

"I don't want you to go back either," Lenny tells her. She loved David before, of course she loved him. Maybe she even wanted him a little. But she didn't fall in love until--

Maybe that's not fair. Syd and David want each other no matter what bodies they're in. But Lenny can't help it. She feels like-- Her baby girl was made for her. 

Lenny loves Syd, too, of course. Syd's a ride and the only woman Lenny's ever let herself be topped by. It didn't hurt that she figured out how to use those god-powers to make David's old body into what she wanted it to be. That's how they became Lenny’s twins. 

Lenny doesn't think Syd ever wants to go back either. She can touch anyone she wants with no pain, no gloves. She has breathtaking mutant powers, inhabiting David's old body, and taken to them more than David. She's the one who figured out how to make Lenny a new body and fix Amy. Those powers made it possible for Syd to lock the swap, and they're why she'll never let it go.

David lets out a long breath, relaxes. "Thank you," she says, eased by Lenny's thoughts.

"This is who we are now, right?" Lenny says. "You're happy?"

"I'm happy," David says, with a soft smile. 

Lenny smiles back. 

The shower stops. They hear Syd towelling off, using the sink. And then she comes out-- Looking like David used to be.

"Whoa," Lenny says, pushing up on her elbows. "That's different." So that's what Syd was up to.

Syd walks over to David's side of the bed and sits down. David stares at her, transfixed.

"Haven't seen this face in a while, huh?" Syd teases, gently.

David sits up, still staring. "I forgot how tall I was."

“Maybe you’re just small,” Syd teases. She bops David on the nose. It’s Lenny’s move but Syd’s picked it up.

David reaches out, touches Syd's body. Early on, when they were still figuring all this out, this is how it was. Syd lived as a man, as David, and David lived as Syd. It was more of a transition for David, though. Syd was already used to being all kinds of different shapes.

The longer they stayed swapped, the more they wanted to stay that way for good. The more it felt like-- This was how they were always meant to be. They found themselves in each other.

Syd leans down and kisses David, and David touches Syd, exploring the shape of her, familiar and unfamiliar. Her broad shoulders and flat chest, hard muscle instead of soft curves. Lenny leans back, admiring them together.

"We're married," Syd murmurs, pleased. And then she scoops David up, stands and spins them around. David laughs and holds on tight. Syd slows, stops. They kiss more. Lenny notices Syd's cock starting to rise.

If it was David's cock, Lenny wouldn't have been into that. But it's Syd's cock. Lenny can't believe she ever thought Syd was straight. Syd's so queer she makes Lenny feel tame. She was just stuck in the wrong body.

Not anymore.

"Want me to fuck you, baby?" Syd purrs.

"God yes," David moans. 

Syd puts David down on the bed, then stands back. She gives Lenny a heated look, which Lenny knows means she should join back in. She sidles up to David and wraps an arm around her waist, nuzzles her neck. Nibbles her ear, her jaw. Sometimes it feels like she and Syd both want to eat David whole, she just tastes so good.

Syd watches them and touches herself, feeling her body, luxuriating in the difference of it. Eventually she touches her cock, her balls, teasing herself, displaying herself while David watches. 

"Put her on her knees," Syd tells Lenny, and Lenny knows it's time for some fun.

Lenny grabs David by her hair and drags her back across the bed. David whines in protest but follows, crawling backwards. Lenny stops so she can suck at the pulse of David's arched neck, feel it fast against her lips and tongue. Delicious.

She waits until David starts to ease, and then pulls her onto the floor. Lenny puts a bare foot on David's chest, with just enough weight for her to feel pinned. Lenny might be following Syd's order, but she's still in charge of David. They both are.

Lenny presses harder until David winces, then takes her foot away. "Good girl," Lenny soothes. "Now crawl for me."

David turns onto her hands and knees and crawls around the bed, following Lenny. When they reach Syd, Lenny pushes David back on her heels. Syd obviously enjoyed their little show, and David looks hungrily at her erection.

Syd tenderly touches David's cheek, then holds her head as she feeds David her cock. David hasn't sucked cock for a while, but she goes right for it.

Lenny slips behind David and sits on the bed, pulls back David's arms and puts a casual leg around David and between her thighs. Pets her shoulders, her breasts. Lenny rubs her heel against David's pussy and David moans around Syd's cock.

Lenny looks up and meets Syd's eyes. They're a little distant, and Lenny knows that means she's focusing on more than just their bodies. David's sucking her cock but it's their powers that really turn Syd on. Feeling connected to the whole world, and knowing she has the power to pull it into the shape she wants it to be. That she _will_.

Lenny's pussy throbs just thinking about it. 

Syd pulls her cock away and then brings David’s mouth to suck on her balls. Syd spreads her legs and shifts closer, rubbing her spit-slicked cock against David's face. David just takes it.

"Good girl," Lenny murmurs, right into her ear. David shivers, ruts against Lenny's heel.

Syd steps back, looking flushed and hungry. She stares at Lenny and David, at how Lenny's holding David all nice and snug, her heel working David's clit. Lenny's feeling ready for some attention herself. Fuck, it turns her on when Syd's in charge.

Hearing the thought, Syd steps forward again. She leans over David and grabs Lenny's hair and kisses her deeply, licking and nipping. Lenny nips back. She feels David pressed between them.

"Want me to fuck you too?" Syd murmurs.

"I want that fist," Lenny growls. It's gonna be so huge inside her, she loves her twins but she misses that hand.

Syd takes a sharp breath in. "You'll get it," she promises.

Syd steps back, visibly collecting herself. Lenny doesn’t break their gaze as she kisses David’s head, then eases her grip. David sways and Lenny catches her again, turns David’s head to face her. Her baby girl’s a mess, all swollen lips and blown-out eyes, and for a moment Lenny flashes back to the two of them blissed out on the floor, trying to get so high they’d never come down.

Syd softens, seeing all that. She kneels down with David and turns her head back, kisses her, and Lenny _feels_ it. When Syd and David get really sappy, their love spills out of them and into Lenny, into everyone in the commune. Lenny’s done a lot of drugs, but nothing’s ever hit as hard as this. But she knows how to ride it. Strong as this is, it’s nothing compared to yesterday. Fuck, that blew everyone into outer space. There are penguins in Antarctica still feeling the aftershocks.

Syd gathers David into her arms and holds her as they breathe each other’s air. Waves of love hit Lenny hard, and she falls back onto the bed, reeling. It’s like her brain is being hugged, like every shit-awful thing that ever happened to her just— Doesn’t matter. Because she has this. And she’ll die before she lets anyone or anything ever take it away. She’ll die or she’ll end the whole fucking world.

The waves calm. Lenny wonders if the penguins felt that one. “Was it good for you, too?” she says, and giggles. She rolls over and pats the big, empty bed. She wants them in it.

Syd coaxes David up onto the bed. David's looking a little more present now, and Lenny welcomes her, lets David ground herself with kisses and touches. Syd lies on David's other side and joins in, sometimes reaching across to Lenny. Sometimes Lenny likes this part best, when they're just together, touching in every way they can.

And then David gasps against Lenny's mouth and thrusts forward, and Lenny looks to see Syd's pushing inside, filling David up. Syd looks immensely satisfied and hungry for more, and she grabs David's hip, curls around her to thrust deeper. David spreads her thighs and groans, grabs at the bed, at Lenny, and Lenny kisses her to catch her moans. 

"Mmm, missed this," Syd moans. She nuzzles the nape of David's neck. Her thrusts are unhurried, slow and deep. "You feel so good, baby."

"Syd," David moans, lost again. "Please, Syd, _please_."

Syd gives her a sharp thrust and David keens. Lenny's half-tempted to bring herself off, her pussy's so hot she'd barely have to touch her clit. But she wants one of her girls inside her when she comes. A hand, a tongue--

Syd and David shift on the bed, moving onto all fours. Syd's driving hard now, pounding David open, and David's all flushed skin and swaying tits. It takes everything Lenny has not to touch herself, watching this. She grips at the bed and writhes, almost coming just from the wet slap of their bodies, from the pleasure pouring off them. 

Syd's brow furrows, and then David's coming, sobbing, and Syd's pressing all the way in and filling David with everything she's got. They collapse together and David paws at the bed, out of her mind with pleasure. Lenny'd bet that Syd's fucking David's mind along with her body. God, she looks so _absolutely fucked _.__

__Syd slow-fucks David through the aftershocks, making her twitch and whimper. Lenny loves it when David gets wrecked, loves her ruined all sweet. It's what she deserves. Fuck, Lenny can't wait for David to recover so she can have a turn. They're gonna break her into tiny pieces._ _

__Syd finally relents, pulling out her soft, wet cock. She holds David, soothing her, loving her up again. David clings to her and nuzzles her and finally settles._ _

__"My beautiful girl," Syd cooes. "Just rest, okay?"_ _

__David gives a tired nod. Her lashes lower, but the gleam of her eyes is still visible. And of course, she doesn't want to miss what's next._ _

__"C'mon," Lenny urges, baring her need impatiently, knowing Syd will feel it. "C'mon c'mon." One touch is all it'll take for her to come. Fuck, Syd can bring her off again once she's got that hand deep inside._ _

__But Syd just sits back and waits, with that narrow-eyed smirk. _Fuck._ Cat with all the fucking cream. Lenny's fucking crazy to want this, but she _wants it_._ _

__Lenny's need edges back. Syd stretches like a cat. She definitely spent too much time as that cat._ _

__"David's right," Syd admits, suddenly. "I do miss swapping. But you're right, too. This is who we are now. That's David's body, and this is mine." She gestures at David, at herself, echoing yesterday's ceremony. It wasn't just a wedding with each other, it was a union between-- Their minds and their bodies._ _

__"David accepted who she is," Syd continues. "I need to accept who I am. And I'm not just-- One shape." And then suddenly-- Syd looks like Lenny._ _

__Lenny sits up. Now that is very new. She looks Syd over, a new kind of twin. And then before she can figure out what to say, Syd changes again. Into Amy._ _

__"Fuck," Lenny breathes._ _

__Syd crawls close, offering herself, and Lenny only hesitates for a moment before touching her. Kissing her. And then the body she's kissing is her own again, and then it's Lenny's latest favorite from the commune, and then someone Lenny's never met._ _

__"Yeah," Lenny says, eager. "C'mon, babe. I'll always know it's you."_ _

__"I wasn't sure if--" Syd starts. Syd doesn't like to show her soft spots very often. She likes to be the one in charge, the one protecting, but she needs protection too, sometimes. She needs to feel safe._ _

__She's Lenny's baby girl, too._ _

__Syd goes soft, the way she does with David, but it's all for Lenny, this softness. Lenny pulls her down and holds her, strokes her all over as Syd shifts from person to person, from female to male to female. And Lenny thinks how it's funny that Syd's shape doesn't matter, but David's does. Maybe because David needed Syd's shape, let it become her, but Syd is always Syd. Always has been, always will be._ _

__"Baby girl," Lenny murmurs, when Syd is shaped like David again, like male David. She kisses Syd's stubbly cheek. "We're married."_ _

__"We're married," Syd echoes, happy._ _

__A hand touches them. David's reaching out, soft and happy, too. They take her hand, hold it, the three of them together, just like they did in the ceremony._ _

__Syd kisses their joined hands, rubs her cheek against them. Closes her eyes and breathes, and then-- Looks resolved._ _

__"C'mon," Lenny urges, spreading her thighs. "I need you, babe."_ _

__Syd gives a soft moan and rests her hand low against Lenny's belly. Lenny realizes-- This body's never had that hand inside it. When Syd last had this shape, Lenny's body was the one that used to be Amy's._ _

__"I'm yours, babe," Lenny tells her, dizzy with want. "All yours. Make me feel it."_ _

__Lust flares in Syd's eyes._ _

__They get into position. Lenny holds David's hand as Syd pets her pussy, plays with her folds. Syd's fingers press in, stretching, exploring. There's a rush of slick inside her because Syd needs her wet for this, likes to be able to reach all the way in._ _

__Lenny meets Syd's eyes, meet David's eyes, and shit, she's so fucking lucky._ _

__Syd starts working her hand in, fucking her with her fingers, dragging her thumb across Lenny's clit. David shifts closer, kisses her, touches her as Lenny holds on to her._ _

__"Yes," Lenny moans, sighs, as she starts to feel that delicious burn, stretched open by Syd's knuckles. She can't even clench, she's already so stretched, and they've barely started. She feels another rush of slick around Syd's hand, and Syd fucks her slow and easy, just like she did David. David's already back at Lenny's tits, and Lenny grips at David's head, pulls at her hair._ _

__And then Syd pushes through and sinks in wrist-deep, and Lenny cries out and goes taut all over. She breathes, breathes, fuck she's so full, it hurts so good._ _

__"Good girl," Syd soothes. "David?"_ _

__David peeks up from Lenny's breast and gives a very Syd-like smirk, then reaches down and rubs at Lenny's clit. Lenny groans and hisses, barely clenches around Syd's wrist. Fuck, fuck, her _wrist_._ _

__"You're ours," Syd murmurs, and moves her fist, eases it back and then deep again._ _

__"All ours," David agrees, and there's a god-look in her eyes, in both their eyes._ _

__They made this body together, her twins. They made it for her and pulled her soul into it and made them one. And her body remembers that, knows it's theirs. Lenny's tuned to them, she _resonates. _____

____David moves away and kisses Syd deeply, adoring, wanting. And then David rests her cheek against Lenny's belly, feeling the bulge of Syd's fist, tracing and adoring it. She moves down and mouths at Lenny's clit, nurses at it, and Lenny writhes, curses._ _ _ _

____They take her apart together. Syd fists her and David is all over her, kissing her, frigging her. David makes Lenny come around Syd's fist once and then again, and after Lenny stops screaming she's shaking, lost, so lost but never ever lost again, her body singing for her twins._ _ _ _

____She's theirs, she's theirs. She feels it, knows it, it's all she wants._ _ _ _

____Syd's hand pulls out and Lenny's the one broken into tiny pieces. The world goes hazy for a while, then Lenny wakes to sweet kisses and the taste of cherries on her lips. Lenny pulls her girls close and holds them, and sighs in utter contentment._ _ _ _


	2. Lenny's Twins

**Lenny’s Twins by[AbigailSins](https://abigailsins.tumblr.com/)**

_Her beautiful girls are tangled up in each other, and Lenny pauses to savor the sight. Her twins, she calls them. Twin gods, and they’re all hers._

 


End file.
